Single until he ask me out
by fairytwin
Summary: Jeanette refuses to date anybody that isn't her love interest, but when would Simon find out it's him. ooc and a bit of an AU


_**Soul-just some thing I been wanting to update ^.^**_

Jeanette sigh softly as she sat on the park's swings, her long dark brown which she grew out since freshman year was let down reaching her tiny waist, she had her beautiful sky blue eyes close as the gentle breeze hit her body as she swung back and ford a bit, her tiny bare feet touching the warm sand.

She started to hum softly as the weather felt like a hug against her body that was cover in a dark purple tank top that fit her almost like a second skin and tight dark blue skinny jeans, showing off her curves that people seem shock that she would have since she was in jr. high, no longer was her older sister the hottest school since then, but the chipette that wore light purple glasses didn't seem to care as much as her older sister did.

The 18 year old didn't want the attention but she wasn't going to deny the body that god gave to her, so she keep wearing what ever made her feel comfy, she slowly open her eyes to see the dark blue sky with millions of diamonds, a gently smile face her flawless tannish face.

"There you are" said a guy's voice.

Jeanette turned her head to the side to see a a male about 5'11 walking closer to her, he wear a dark blue shirt that fit him to be and blue jeans, he wore black rim glasses that hide his light blue eyes.

"Hey Si" said the lovely chipette to the guy she had a crush on since they were little kids but never had the courage to tell, she tried to hide the soft blush that started to appear on her face as she turned head to looked at the sky once more.

"Your family was worry since you weren't home and asked me to come and find you" he said as he looked down at his feet as he ran a hand throw his dark brown hair that almost looked black.

"Oh ok" said Jeanette as she stood up and slide her tiny feet into her purple sandals, and looked at the chipmunk standing a few feet away from her.

"I'll walk you home" said Simon sounding like a gentleman like always, 'now it's the perfect time to tell her how I feel' he thought, his cheeks getting redder as he thought about it.

"Thanks" said the 18 year old as they started to talk back to her house slowly, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he notice that his cheeks were red, 'Is he mad?' started to think the female with the body of a model, as she started to worry, 'We haven't hang out as much as we used to and he might think that we're not friends anymore,now he could be mad since had to look for me'

"Jeanette" said the smart chipmuck as he tried to sound calm, but he felt his heart to speed up faster when she looked at him, "So..I..um..why are you still single" he wanted to slap himself at that moment.

Her eyes widen a bit as she never guess he would have said that, "um, what do you mean?" asked the once shy chipette.

"well.." he started as he looked down and stopped walking, she follow his movement., "Why are you single".

"The right person hasn't asked me out" Jeanette said shyly one thing she was whenever she was near him, 'or should I say Chipmunk' she thought.

Simon looked at his love interest in shock, "how can you say that, most of the guys at school asked you out twice" he said sounding a bit jealous.

The lovely girl looked at him, "but the guy I want to ask me out hasn't, and I'm just waiting for him".

The male wearing glasses nodded, jealousy spread thru out his body as he now knew she had a love interest, "why hasn't he?"

The chipette looked down sadly, "I don't know" she started to walk once again.

The 18 year old male looked at her as she walked away, he quickly rush to her side, "Um Jeanette" he said softly as he looked at her as they keep on walking.

Jeanette looked at him, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he said her name.

"Yeah Si" she said looking the at guy 3 or 4 inches taller than her.

"If the...if the guy you like doesn't ask you out" he said just above a whisper as he keep on looking at her, "would you mind if you go on a date...with me?" his cheeks as red as a strawberry.

Jeanette's sky blue eyes widen as her cheeks turn as red as his. "Really Si?" she asked.

Simon nodded a bit, ready for rejection like most guys that asked her out.

"I don't know, since the guy I like just now asked me out" said the female wearing a purple tank top.

The high school male looked at her confuse, "I thought he hasn't" he said, his heart breaking as he felt as that she was lying so she wouldn't go out with him.

Jeanette smiled softly as her eyes lit up, "he just did" she said,getting closer to the guy she love since they were little kids, she got on her tippy toes and pressed her soft full lips against the chipmuck that's head was down.

Simon's eyes widen in shock as he looked at her, "but I thought.." he stared but was interrupted by his counterpart's lips.

Once she moved her body from his, he blinked a few times as he looked at her, "it was me?" he asked.

A smirked appear on her flawless face, "for a smart guy, your aren't that smart" said she playfully.

Simon grin, as he quickly wrap his arms around her waist, his lean forward a bit as his lips were inches a part, "I am, just takes time" he said as he pressed his lips against hers, she soon responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, what started as a simple kiss form into a make out scene on the side walk.

_**Soul-when i first wrote this story, I wanted to make it as romantic as I could, and somehow it turn to them making out on the side walk -.- , please R&R, no flames, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking about writing another one-shot but idk if I'm good at them**_


End file.
